Bridging the Gap
by DanaScullyMD1013
Summary: "How is it possible I saw you in my dreams for weeks before you appeared out of thin air?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fringe or any characters associated with the show. No in"fringe"ment is intended here and no money will be made from my use of these characters.

**A/N: **I always think about writing fanfic, but I never do it. I just let the ideas fester in my brain. While I appreciate that many here are aspiring writers, I am a scientist and my stories are just an outlet for my subconscious, crazy fantasy world. I appreciate that many will look at my stories and criticize based on their writers' criteria, but this is truly not the purpose of my postings. I hope you enjoy it. If people like where I'm going here I may continue, but this initial posting is just an experiment. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>She lay in bed, but could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his bore into her. Those intense bluish-green orbs gazed at her as if he knew her as if he knew her deepest secrets. How could he? He seemed as if a memory from a dream. In her dreams, he had kissed her, touched her, and made her feel safe, despite his aberrant nature. But to see the corporeal form of these faint whispers of memory was deeply unnerving.<p>

Realizing she was not getting any sleep tonight, she arose to get dressed. She had to see him, had to know why he affected her so. Weaving her way through the empty halls of the Boston federal building as if on autopilot, she reached his door more quickly than she expected. Hesitating slightly, she raised her hand to knock. Swiping her access card, she opened the door to his dark make-shift cell.

"I wondered when you would come," his voice carried from the darkest corner of the room. She quickly turned on the light to see his ragged form rising from the bed. Their eyes met, as they always did in her dream they filled her with comfort and excitement, promise and pain. Pain from the immense feeling of loss she could not place. Making her way to the stark interrogation table, she sat, never releasing his gaze. He moved to follow, taking the chair opposite her.

"What can I do for you 'Liv?" he said, breaking the silence first.

Nonplussed by the ease of which he used her nickname, she hesitated for a moment. Breaking the gaze, uncomfortably, she looked down at the table to gather herself.

"How is it you know me so well? I understand you appearing to Walter, given you are some version of his son. But, why me? How is it possible I saw you in my dreams for weeks before you appeared out of thin air?" She said as firmly as she could muster, her eyes managing to hold his, despite the tumult of emotions she felt.

He smiled slightly, but looked just as uneasy as she. "I don't have the answer to that. After talking to Walter it seems that once I stepped into that machine, I was erased from existence by the Observer. He saved me, us, that night in the lake in my memory, but I'm starting to realize that maybe that was an anomaly, a mistake needing to be fixed. The only way to do that was to erase me from the memories of everyone I love, but it did not work."

Her heart quickened at his words "...everyone he loves?" She was an expert at interrogation. There was no way this man was lying to her, but it just did not make sense. Then again, when had anything in the Fringe division made sense, she thought to herself.

"What do you mean by Observer? You mentioned it to Walter as well. Who is the Observer?" She asked firmly.

"Observers do just that. They observe. We don't know anything more about them other than that they've been witness to every important event in history. However, that night at Reiden Lake, when Walter brought me over from the other side to save my life, one observer intervened. He saved us. Why? I still don't know."

"The other side? You're not Walter's son? You're Walternate's?" Olivia asked, truly puzzled now.

He took a moment before answering her. This really was starting to get confusing. "Yeah, Liv, I am. After Walter brought me here and the Observer saved us, he raised me as his son. That was until about a year or so ago when I realized the truth. I was angry and I ended up going to the other side, some would say I was kidnapped, to see my real parents. But it wasn't right. Walternate didn't care about me; he cared about destroying your world, this world, and needed me to help him do it. No matter how hard I tried, Walter is the only father I know." His gaze softened slightly as he continued, "It wasn't until a beautiful, blonde FBI agent came to rescue me, telling me that I needed to come back because I belong with her that I realized truly that this is where I belong, or at least I did until all this." His soft laugh was filled with irony, but he never broke his gaze.

She had no reply. She merely held his gaze, seeing the pain and love in this man's eyes was almost too much for her. They had been lovers. That was her connection, why he appeared in her dreams as well. It saddened her to realize all the emotions he must be feeling, like the world had awaken from a coma with amnesia. How lonely he must feel.

"Then let's find this Observer, as you call him, and figure this out." She said, rising from the table. Broyles would be angry with her, but she really did not care anymore. If what this man said was true, she could not let someone who seemed to love her so deeply suffer anymore. Mostly, she wanted to remember, wanted to feel the connection this main seemed to have with her.

She walked to the door, opened it and turned toward him again. "You coming?" She said with a slight smile, which grew as the smile on his face became full and bright. Her heart skipped a beat. She certainly could not deny her attraction to him, but thought it would be best not to show it now. There was work to be done.

End?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or any characters associated with the show. No in"fringe"ment is intended here and no money will be made from my use of these characters.

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the feedback I received after posting the first chapter as well as all the story and author alerts I received. Thank you all for your support! Keep it coming!

* * *

><p>…<em>She walked to the door, opened it and turned toward him again. "You coming?" She said with a slight smile, which grew as the smile on his face became full and bright. Her heart skipped a beat. She certainly could not deny her attraction to him, but thought it would be best not to show it now. There was work to be done.<em>

They arrived at the lab just after sunrise. Neither had said a word in the car; neither knew where to begin. They entered the dim, silent lab. Olivia moved with purpose to Walter's bedroom, but he was not there. Remembering his earlier sleeping attempt, she moved quickly to the opposite side of the lab, Peter following quickly behind. That is where she found him, medically assisting himself to sleep. She moved to wake him but was immediately moved aside by Peter.

"Walter! Walter, wake up! What did you take_? _Sodium thiopental?" He shook him firmly but gently.

Still no reaction, Peter moved quickly across the lab to the medicine cabinet. Locating the adrenaline with ease, he grabbed a new syringe from the box and opened it violently. Olivia could merely stand there. Part of her thought she should stop him, this strange man moving through the lab like he belonged. Despite what he had said, what right had he to intervene here? She just could not seem to find reason. His demeanor was that of a concerned man, not one to hurt or harm.

He inserted the drug intravenously. Instantly, Walter reacted waking violently. His eyes landed on the man who jarred him from his sleep. Seeing his alleged son shocked him to consciousness harder than any drug. Jumping from the chair he attempted to move away from Peter.

"Nooo no no no. What are you doing here? What's going on?" Walter mustered, still trying to steady himself.

"Walter, it's me. I know you're confused and scared but we really need your help. How do we make this right? How do we make you remember that I really did exist? I existed in your world, in your time line. You raised -"

"No, this is not possible. I told you. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve a second chance!" Walter yelled moving away.

Peter followed, not letting Walter regress into self loathing and denial. "This is not about punishing yourself, Walter. This is not about you; it's not about what you've done. You've suffered enough; between not having access to your own memories and the years you spent at St. Claire's. You know I'm your son despite what you remember. I know you have an open mind. I know that you know I'm real and I'm telling you the truth."

Too afraid of the implications in what the young man was saying, he turned to flee the room. "No, I can't do this! No!"

In an attempt to follow, Peter came across the piano. Thankful that in this timeline, Walter still managed to obtain a piano. He immediately sat down to play. Bach's Piano Concerto No. 5 started to break the stillness of the lab.

As if some invisible force took hold of him, Walter stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and letting the smooth, familiar music wash over him. A single tear, the only physical release from his inner struggle, fell down his cheek.

Olivia moved slowly, unwaveringly toward the music until she stood opposite the piano. Peter lifted his head to her stunned face and smiled softly. He slowed the song he had been playing and replaced the melody with a soft jazz number. Recognizing it instantly, she felt a flush climb her cheeks. Was he implying that his role was to watch over her? Take care of her?

Before she had a chance to ponder these new thoughts fully, the tune was interrupted by Walter's approach. In a deep, shaky voice, he said, "Perhaps I can alter my approach to the synaptic transfer system, shared dream state, to allow for two healthy, conscious individuals. I must begin to prepare the-"

"Ketamine, neurontin, lysergic acid diethylamide. I'll get started," Peter said relief evident in his words. Though surprised by the young man's knowledge of the procedure, he began to assemble and prepare the requisite equipment.

Astrid arrived shortly thereafter and began assisting the men in the lab. Despite her confusion, she remained silent, keeping her questions to herself for the time being. Soon, it was time to enter the tank. Peter and Olivia stood in robes facing each other, while the others hurried around them. It was the first time they had the chance to truly focus on each other since the interrogation room early that morning. Neither said a word, simply looking into each other's eyes. The intensity of his gaze mixed with the apprehension of the situation cause Olivia to break contact first, looking down, to the side, anywhere but Peter. This time, however, Peter would not let her retreat. He lifted his hand to her chin, softly guiding her eyes back to his. Their gaze was intense, consuming. She could lose herself in his eyes and it scared her, exhilarated her.

"Thank you for doing this," he said softly, "You have no idea how much I miss you."

Astrid and Walter approached; removing the robes they wore and began attaching sensors to their bodies. "The tank will be cramped but I believe you two will fit." He began administering the drugs to each of them. Attaching the probe to the back of Olivia's neck caused her to falter slightly. Peter caught her in his arms, just as he remembered, "It's all right. I've got you," he whispered into her hair.

It was then Peter's turn to weaken as Walter placed the probe in his neck, leaning heavily on Olivia's shoulder. Sharing a quick look, they entered the tank. There was not enough room for each to lie on their backs without touching. Olivia shivered, unsure whether it was due to the water temperature or the contact.

Just as the two began to relax into their respective dream states, the door to the lab burst open. Agents filtered into the lab guns at the ready, led by Agent Broyles.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or any characters associated with the show. No in"fringe"ment is intended here and no money will be made from my use of these characters.

A/N: I wanted to post a small update before my work week gets crazy, since I might not be able to come back to it for a few days. Thank you all for your continued support and interest. I will try to bring you the next installment soon and I promise to get back to Olivia and Peter!

* * *

><p><em>Just as the two began to relax into their respective dream states, the door to the lab burst open. Agents filtered into the lab guns at the ready, led by Agent Broyles.<em>

The Agent-in-Charge stormed over to where Dr. Walter Bishop stood, behind an array of equipment which seemed to date back to the 1960's.

"Just what the hell is going on here Doctor? Agent Dunham escorted the man claiming to be your son from the maximum security room, without authorization and the GPS unit in her SUV led us here. Where are they doctor?"

"Sir! I found them!" Agent Lincoln yelled, pointing at an old television monitor showing the two floating in what appeared to be a metal tank of water. Spotting the tank across the room, Agent Broyles started in that direction.

Finding strength and clarity he had not felt for many years, Walter's voice rose above the commotion. "Agent Broyles stop! Please! It's true, they came to me this morning, interested in unlocking the mystery behind why we cannot remember him as he remembers us. However, I can assure you that if you open that tank, you could put them both in very grave danger. Look, you see this?" He stopped to show the men the brain wave functions on the monitors, "This is tracking their prospective brain waves. They are attempting to share consciousness in order to gain access to his memories. It is in doing this, I believe, we can discover where this man came from and why he is here. But if you pull them out at this stage, the risk would be too great to both of them. We must let it run its course!"

Unaccustomed to hearing this man speak so intelligibly and with such earnest clarity, the agent was moved by what he heard. "Let them continue," he commanded to the junior agents.

Amongst all the commotion, no one noticed the man outside the window, watching the events unfold. No one knew the magnitude of what was to occur should they be allowed to continue, should the two share consciousness. He just could not bring himself to intervene as he had before. The others may not have seen his purpose, but it was clear to him. It was the reason he did not intervene before it had gotten this far. Despite following his orders to repair the irregularity, he could not reconcile his orders with his clear vision of the young man's future. This was meant to be and he was determined to ensure that what he saw would come to pass.


End file.
